This disclosure relates generally to casting, and more particularly to die casting system utilizing a sacrificial core.
Die casting involves injecting molten metal directly into a reusable die to yield a net-shaped component. Die casting has typically been used to produce components that do not require high thermal mechanical performance. For example, die casting is commonly used to produce components made from relatively low melting temperature materials that are not exposed to extreme temperatures.
Gas turbine engines include multiple components that are subjected to extreme temperatures during operation. For example, the compressor section and turbine section of the gas turbine engine each include blades and vanes that are subjected to relatively extreme temperatures, such as temperatures exceeding approximately 1500° F./815° C. Typically, gas turbine engine components of this type are investment cast. Investment casting involves pouring molten metal into a ceramic shell having a cavity in the shape of the component to be cast. The investment casting process is labor intensive, time consuming and expensive.